The Journal of Percy W. (Vol. 1 in HP Journals)
by Laine The Great
Summary: The journal of the Percy Weasley No One Really Knows. (TITLE EDITED!)
1. "Penelope Gave Me A Journal..."

The Unknown Percy  
  
Hello, my name is Percy Weasley, I weigh exactly...  
Oh, forget that shit.  
You could learn that from the School nurse.  
Penelope gave me a leather-bound journal  
she says I have "Surpressed Anger."  
She would've mad a good psychiatrist if she was a muggle  
like her parents.  
I don't hold it against her  
or anything like that,  
but I promised I'd write in this  
so I am.  
I think she's right about the sepressed anger thing.  
I had to tell Fred and George off today  
for setting off a dungbomb in one of the halls.  
I wish I was like them.  
Rulebraking,  
Loved,  
Nice.  
And look at me.  
Rulemaking,  
Hated,  
Bitter.  
"Perfect Percy."  
Ha.  
No one knows the dark side, the bad side.  
Penelope wants me to give this back to her,  
but she'll forget.  
Which I am thankful for.  
I hate Penelope Clearwater.  
I hate everyone.   
They don't understand...  
...I've got to go be someone else now.  
Bye. 


	2. "I don't WANT to be a Prefect anymore."

(A/N:Thank you everyone who reviewed this, wreather you hated it or love it!  
It was a story that I wrote one late at night, thought it was good thr next  
morning, and sent it in. I never thought it would pan out. A few things you  
ought to know: A line of these (*) means it's a regular happening, A.K.A.  
"Out Of Journal." A line of these (-) Means a journal entry and ^(Days, Weeks, Months, Hours, Years)^ means time has past.  
By the way, you can refer to me as "Ebony" if needed.  
DISCLAIMER: I own Percy's best friend, Artimis, and The people in the "Prefects" wing of Gryffindor tower.)  
*********************************************************************  
"Perfect Percy" marched out of his room, taking on a authoritive air and a tad bit of annoyance in his greenish brown eyes.  
The "Big-head-boy" badge and the "Too Perfect" one shined brightly on his robes. He had known that they were  
like that all the time. It was one of the few things that amused him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked past hi, whispering.  
"Oi! Where are you three going?" The gave them the same authoritive and suspicious look as he had done many times  
before.  
"It's," Said Ron, mockingly. "School business. Ergo, none of you're business."  
Ron must've saw the slightly hurt look given by Percy.  
"Everything all right, Perce? You and.. Penelope doing okay, and all that?"  
Percy regined composure quickly at his old childhood nickname.  
"Of course I'm all right, Dunderhead! Now. Move along."  
As Ron and the rest moved along, Percy herd him mutter, "No wonder no one likes him..." Just to be shushed by Hermione Granger.  
Percy knew what he must do. He walked speedily towards Proffessor Minerva McGonnagal's office.  
"Professor McGonnalgal?"  
"Yes, Weasley?"  
"I don't want to be a Prefect any more."  
"You WHAT?!" Shouted she, looking ready to faint.  
"I don't WANT to be a Prefect anymore."  
"Well, okay, Weasley," She Scribbled something. "But you must continue sleeping in the Prefect's Wing. A notice shall  
be posted about you quiting in the Gryffindor Common Room." She still looked dis beliving.  
"Thank you, Proffessor." He walked out of the office calmly, but jumed for joy, litterally, when outside.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
I think some of that surpressed anger has just gotten a notch   
better.  
More people are talking to me  
but not yet confiding in me.  
I still very much hate Fred and George.  
Everyone likes them to much.  
I have also figured something else out.  
I am a tad jealous of Ron, Harry, and Hermione  
even if she was always the nicest one to me.  
They just grab the spotlight and hold it too well.  
Even when they lost all those points,  
they were still greatly popular afterwards.  
If I had lost all points  
1. Mum would skin me  
2. I will be hater even more than I am now.  
3. I would've been expeled from Prefectdom.  
^2 Days Later^  
I just lost 200 points for Gryffindor.  
I chose to go out for a "Midnight stroll", got turned around, and ended up losing the points.  
Everyone has uncontrollible hate for me. Even my own siblings  
won't talk to me.  
As I said on the first page, I am once again:  
"Rulemaking,  
Hated,  
Bitter."  
Let me repharse that:  
"JEALOUS,  
HATED,  
BITTER."  
Oh. Well. I got to go down to dinner and be hated.  
'Bye.  
  
(A/N: If I don't get atleast 4 reviews I'm not...well... you know.) 


	3. "She said I sounded devoid of feeling."

(A/N: I shall NOW use my "Claimed Characters." And I am sorry if these)  
*********************************************************************  
Percy jumped when he saw a shadow on the page he was now writing in. His head automaticly turned.  
"Artimis!" He could have hugged her. She had been in a dreadful fever for about three weeks. Artimis was Percy's  
best friend in the whole school, it had been so since her family borded in a small shack on his houses property when he was  
five. Artmis was okay-looking with brown hair and brown eyes. A pair of brown sneekers peeked out from her robes.  
"Get away from me, Artimis. You don't want to be seen with me." He informed her.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Lost two-hundred points from Gryffindor because I wound up in a teacher's office at one o'clock in the morning."  
"Oh, no," She said. "I should not've been sick. I should've been there to stop you."  
"You couldn't help it. Madme Pomfry lost her peper-up potion."  
"I know that Percy."  
"Gott'er go study now. 'Bye."  
He sighed as he went up to his dormitory. He had been his fake self with her. He knew that she knew that.  
And he hated himself for it.  
Robert, Elijah, and Dennys were up on top of the stairs. They made a great effort to trip him up, bump into him, and all things  
of that nature. Artimis was watching all this from the Gryffindor Common Room.  
"I'll go talk to him later," She mumbled to herself. "He looks like he needs it."  
  
*********************************************************************  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Artimis came up and visited me today in my dormitory.  
We talked for about two hours  
and we're going to meet at Hosmead this Saturday.  
I was overjoyed when she finally got out  
of that damned hospital wing.  
I went to talk to Penelope today  
she pulled me into a class room and kissed me before  
I could get a word out.  
I broke up with her.  
Gryffindor won against Slytherin.  
We got the points back.  
But evereyone's still mad at me.  
Why can't they just forget the whole goddam thing?  
I hate this.  
I wrote to mum today, telling her I wanted to travel before I went into the Ministry.  
Hope it doesn't disappoint the poor woman too much.  
Ginny was crying after potions class today.  
When I asked her why,   
she said that Snape had poured acid on her only set of   
good robes.  
When I said that I would kill him and  
began to comfort her  
she said I sounded devoid of feeling.  
Is that true? 


	4. (N/F/A)

Dear Reader(s)/Reviewer(s):  
  
Hello. It's the person who wrote "The Unedited Journal Of Percy Weasley."   
I was thinking about doing a series about some of the other characters out of Harry Potter, like this one.   
Please, if/when you Read and Review, please give me your thoughts on this.   
And, if possible, the character you would most like me to write about.  
  
P.S.: If I don't get atleast 1 more review...well...you know.  
  
  
-Ebony Belaqua 


	5. "...We're orphans..."

(Continuation from Chapter Three)  
(Disclaimer: Percy, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, And Other HP Character Are J.K.R.'s. Artimis and the Roomies are MINE,   
though.)  
********************************************************************************************  
As Percy went downstairs next morning, towards his first class of the day, people whispered in his wake. He spotted Artimis in the corner  
and went over to talk to her.  
"Diana, why's everyone whispering about me?"  
(A/N: There was a Greek Goddess called "Artemis," called "Diana" by Romans. Or is it the other way around? I forget...)  
"One of your roomies heard you whispering in your sleep."  
Percy froze. "What about?"  
"About how you hated your life and that everything about you on the outside was fake. Then he says that you fell down  
and went into some sort of spasm, listen, Percy, your mum and dad have..."  
He didn't hear her. Darkness clouded his mind as he remembered his dream, he was cornered in a dark hall by tormentors.  
They bugged him untill he told the truth.  
He then fell into the darkness that had been gaining on him all his life.  
  
^'Bout Ten Minutes Later^  
  
"Per-ceeeeeeeee. Per-ceeeeeee."  
Some one was calling to him.  
"Pleeeease wake up, Per-ceeeee. Per-ceeeeeeeeeee?"  
He swimed in and out of conciousness. He no longer felt the cold, hard floor of the Hall, but a soft, warm bed...  
Unconciousness proceeded to win.   
He was in a place full of tunnels. A ton of those tunnels were dark, but one had oddly bright blue light.  
He treged down one of the darkened halls, assuming he had gotten lost in Hogwarts again, blissfully unawear that he walked  
farther and farther away from death.  
He suddenly woke up in the Hospital Wing.  
"Where am I? What the hell happened?"  
Fred, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione were there. As was Artimis.  
Everyone was pale, and Ginny was shaking.  
"Mum and dad..." Ginny began, but began to sob.  
"...We're orphans. He-Who-Must-Not..." Ron's freckles stood out very, very well now.  
Percy couldn't help it. He put his head over the bed, upon seeing the bedpan, and wretched into it.  
His world then shattered, and he became dismally unemotional, and fell into a sleep full of blood and  
his parent's earthshatering screams.  
********************************************************************************************  
^4 Days Later^  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hospital wing.  
Left.  
Hate things.  
Hate people.  
Hate life.  
Overwelmingly jealous of  
Harry.  
Atleast he has  
money.  
Going insane.  
Bye. 


	6. "Is my brain, cell by cell, going nuts?"

(Hey, for the record, Percy isn't going to kill himself. That's too depressing. Even for HIM. And I was thinking about  
doing a Colin Creevy thing =) )  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
"A letter. For us all." Ginny said over breakfast, handing the letter to Percy.  
Percy read the letter. It was as follows:  
  
(Weasley) Children:  
  
Messers William* Weasly and Charles Weasley have very kindly to devide you up and take you in. G., P. Weasley  
shall go to Mr. W. Weasley F. & G. Weasley shall go with C. Weasley for said vacation(s) from said school.  
  
-Ministry of Magic  
  
(*"Bill" out of my experience, is short for "William.")  
Their fate had already been decided. Why couldn't they choose? Percy thought, enraged. He flung himself out of his chair causing  
causing it to fall. He wanted to go to stay with Charlie more that Bill, as did his sister.  
He ran out the door, gulping down the fresh air and space he had needed for so long. Then he remembered, today was the Saturday he  
was to meet Artimis in the Three Broomsticks. He set off, but not before throwing his head boy badge and his Prefect Badge   
into the lake.   
  
^About 15 minutes Later^  
  
He basked in the warmth of the fire in The Three Broomsticks. It was near Halloween now, Dumbledore had posted a notice  
in Hogsmead that they were having a "Informal Costume Ball" in other words, a costume party.  
"Who you going with?" He asked suddenly. (A: No, he's not interested in her. Well, he MIGHT be at sometime. But not  
now)  
"No. I'm going by me-self." She had a twinge of an Irish accent.  
"We could go by ourselves. See what rumors we could start." He grinned at her, missing the fact that she was going red.  
It was good not to talk about his parents. All week, everyone was so sugar coated to the Weasleys. More than one thought  
two older siblings had been killed, and had been saying stuff like, "Sorry Poppy and Mona," Refering to some crazy name  
or another that resembled "Father and Mother."  
"That'd be nice."  
"Okay then, we'll go together."  
They walked back to Hogwarts together, talking about Quidditch scores and things of that sort. But never about  
"Poppy and Mona."  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
***************************************************************  
I Don't know why, but I'm reading a   
muggle book.  
Shakespear.  
Hermione shoved it into my hand  
saying to read it  
and recomended someone named  
Mark Twain  
to dig a bit of laughter out of  
my mind.  
And she said Dickens,   
if I ever need an okay reason to cry.  
I read Shakespear.  
The ache in my chest grew even bigger.  
Tommorrow I shall go see Mme. Pomfry  
to see whats wrong with my eyes.  
The reason is probly my insane  
proudness.  
Why am I answering myself?  
Is my brain, cell by cell, going nuts? 


	7. "Hey, d'yeh' want'a dance?"

(Dear General Public:  
I made a typo in my last story. I forgot to include Ron W. 'cause I was half asleep when I wrote that. Anyway, he's going  
to alternate between brother.ON WITH THE CHAPTER  
Your Insane Genius Writer,  
Ebony A.K.A Eb)  
----------------------------------------------  
Percy wasn't going to the ball as anything. He was going to wear a dress robe the same colour as his murky green eyes.  
As he checked himself over in the mirror, not that self concious or anything, just out of habit, he noticed that his hair seemed  
more murky red than anything. "That's all I am," he thought, for a single second self concious. "Murky-looking."  
He flatened his hair, for it had a tendency to stick up.  
He was ready to go.  
He got down to the Great Hall. A wizard band was playing called "Spellcaster" or something of the sort. They were opening  
for The Weird Sisters. He absentmindedly tapped his foot to the song as he waited for Artimis.  
A girl walked in.  
She caught all his attenions immediatly.  
Silky brown hair flowed down to her waist, setting off her deep brown eyes. Glossed naturally dark pink lips. Blue tinted   
medievil princess sort of costume. He was too entranced to notice every single boy's head turned, gawking, reciving a slap  
or two from their dates when they saw who they were looking at. She made her way towards Percy.  
" 'Lo, Percy." The irish twang in her voice made him jump (mentally.)  
"Diana! You clean up very nicely." She sat down and burst out laughing.  
"You mean my roomate cleans me up good," She chuckled softly. "Hey, d'yeh' want'a dance?"  
"Okay."  
They danced for awhile. The reason "awhile" is used is because guys kept saying "May I cut in?" to Percy, than didn't  
wait for the answer.  
  
^2 Hours Of Cutting In Later^  
  
Percy had on his bedclothes by now. He Overturned the top mattress of his bed to get his journal. He didn't realize the missing  
of Elijah's snores. He was being watched.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
*************************************************************  
Had a okay time at the   
dance.  
Made everyone  
just a bit jealous of me.   
My "Repressed Anger"   
is definatly getting better.  
I have finally accepted  
their death.  
I honour them.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
^THE NEXT DAY!^   
  
As he dug up the mattress again that Sunday. He couldn't find it. He ran down stairs.  
Elijah was just finishing up some thing that he was getting payed for. There was a sign over his head  
"PURSI WEZLIS SEKRIT DIARY"  
It took him ten seconds to figure out what it meant.  
He then truely finished  
"...Let me repharse that:  
"JEALOUS,  
HATED,  
BITTER."  
Oh. Well. I got to go down to dinner and be hated.  
'Bye."  
"GIVE ME THAT BACK!" Percy roared. They all froze, like caught children  
"Insane!" Elijah said in a horse whisper.   
Dennys followed suit. They were trying to get people to follow their suit also.  
They did.  
Percy snatched the journal. He ran. He broke the portrait. He still didn't stop he ran untill everything around him was whited  
out. He rean untill he got to the astronomy tower. He nearly fell off the ledge. He caught himself though. He looked the door,  
and he began to punch everything. The ledge, the door, pretending that the things that he were hitting were people. Elijah.  
People that were in the crowd, calling out "In-saaaaaaaane. In-saaaaaaaaaaaaane." Finally, he got so tired from punching  
stone and wood, he fell asleep on the floor, black and blue covering his arms and everying below his kneecap. 


	8. "...Then Is The Only Time To Act..."

(That last seen was slightly inspierd by Billy Elliot. Yanno the one were he dances his feelings off? Yeah... that one. I feel  
bad for Percy, too.. It gets me all sad when I write these... anyway... R/Rers, tell me if you want me to make  
something go right in his miserable life..and, if you would like to, what you would most like to happen. Thank ya'.  
(P.S. I'm in the Process of writin' a Ginny fic. Yanno. Her point of view on all this. Pleas tell me if you like the idea.))  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
There was a "knock, knock, knock" on the door.Percy got up, and froze. He was still in the Astronomy tower.   
He guessed it was monday.  
"Goddammit!" He hid behind the door.  
"Alahamora!" The fimiliar voice of the Astronomy teacher. A class of seventh year Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins  
came in.  
"Oh, god...not that egotistical maniac.." He said when he saw Penelope Clearwater. They were just now finishing rolecall  
which is as follows:  
"Vellanda, Erin!"  
"Here."  
"Vinnis, Lenna!"  
"Here!"  
"Weasley, Percy!"  
He stepped out from behind the door, but no one noticed.  
"Here!"  
Penelope's head turned atuomaticly. She looked at him, then, with nose upturned, wraped her arms around the Slytherin  
Quiditch Captain. Percy looked away, not caring one bit.  
  
^..After the Class..^  
"Ginny! Ginny!" Percy shouted across the room. His little sister came towards him from across the room.   
"Ginny, you remember Mum saying that her family..on her father's side...was French, right?"  
"Yeah," Her eyes began to well. He sighed.  
"Well, go on, then." She said, rubbing her eyes with her fist.  
"Well, she gave me this," He said, taking a necklace out of his pocket. It was a Amythyst with a Silver back, with a big inscreption in on it.  
"She said that if something were wrong, anything  
at all, to give this to you. She said it says "Remember Yourself, Let Your Inner Light Bring You Through Darkness.   
When You Are Standing In This Light, Then Is The Only Time To Act." Her tears were flowing freely now.   
"Oh, th-thank yo-ou P-Percy!" She managed to sob. She hugged him.  
He gave her a light hug aswell. She put it on, and wondered off.  
His chest ached again.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
***************************************************************************  
Ginny wore that necklace for  
the rest of the week.  
She asked Hermione what Amythist meant.  
"Courage through a tough time. To sustain someone's good feeling,"   
she had answered.  
She burst into tears and ran off again.  
She was wearing that necklace everytime   
I have seen her the past week.  
People still think I'm insane  
which I probably am.  
I went to see Mme. Pomfry  
about my eyes. She said theirs nothing  
wrong with them.  
But I have a raging fever. Come to  
think of it, I haven't  
been feeling well lately.  
Nevermind.   
..Study.  
Bye. 


	9. Note From Author

Dear Readers-  
  
Sorry for the confusion with the (-) and the (*). (*) Now means Journal entry. And the other one means Out Of Journal.  
  
-Author 


	10. "I was standing in the light, Percy. It ...

(The quote thing on the back of the necklace? Yeah... I have a necklace just like that...  
SO I OWN THE IDEA! ('Cept for the quote. Part of that I got from a book, the rest is ALL MINE!)  
(Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHIN'! 'Cept for Artimis and The Roomies. And don't forget the necklace, which I am sure you  
haven't.)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Percy Weasley walked out of the Common room with a sigh, as he had on so many days. His bookbag slung over his  
shoulder, he headed towards the Quidditch Field. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.  
"Go lions." He murmered flatly to himself. Artimis proceeded to chatch up with him.  
"..'Lo, Percival." Percy grinned as she called him by his real name.  
"Hello, Artimis," he began. "and I bet you anything Penny's going to be cheering for Slytherin."  
A look came over her face, such a look that even the "Smart and Talented" Percival Weasley couldn't place.  
"Still have it for her, don't you?"  
"No!" He said, and the look on her face dissapeared.  
They soon got to the Place were Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and The Twins were sitting. Draco Malfoy was tormenting Ginny.  
"Yes, shame your father died, isn't it? Well, you'll be next, all of you. There's nothing that some fooling goody-goody  
orphans can do about it now... wait... I forgot, Granger. You're not not a orphan. You're worse. A mudblood. And---HEY  
YOU STUPID GIRL, GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
Ginny had pounced on Draco. She beated him continually with her pale little fists. Two black eyes, several bruses, and   
a not serverly sprained foot.  
"GODDAMMIT! STOP HITTING ME!" And with a all mighty lurch, she pushed her off of him.down a flight of stairs, and, sporting a black eye,  
called up to Percy.  
"I was standing in the light, Percy. It felt wonderful." She then passed out Draco and his croonies ran off, and the all the others had to hold Percy and Ron back from following  
them.  
  
(A/N: You though Ginny was done for sure there when she said that, right?... Well, I'm feeling happier than usual today.)  
  
^..Bout thirty minutes later...^  
  
"She was PROVOKED, Proffessor. They were bad mouthing Hermione... and talking about the---" Ron was inturrupted by Proffessor Dumbledore.  
"I know that, Mr. Weasley. Please tell me, what happened in general."  
"Well, after they PROVOKED her to do so, she jumped on Ma---Mr. Malfoy." They were in the hospital wing, and Ron was filling The Head master in on  
"Who started it."  
"She began to beat him up and all, and he hit her back, and tossed her down a whole stairway. And then, she called up to Percy, and said, obviously  
delirious, 'I was standing in the light, Percy. It felt wonderful.' And then she passed out. We brought her here."  
"You know that necklace around her neck, Mr. Weasley?"  
"Yeah. It's been in the family for a while now. Why?"  
"It has--"  
"--An inscription on the back. In French." Percy had been listening to the light buzz of conversation between the Head Master. Percy was sitting by the bed Ginny  
was sleeping an enchanted sleep on now, clutching her hand lightly. Artimis sat by Percy, and reaching for his hand, held it in a firm, comforting grip. He looked up at her, a  
mildly surprised twinge of a grin on his face, and he gave her hand a light squeeze.   
The twins, Hermione, and sat on the other side of the bed, looking at Ginny. Ron and Dumbledore sat in a far corner.  
"A part of the inscription says 'When you are standing in the light, then is the only time to act.' 15 points from Gryffindor because she was provoked, and 35 points from  
Slytherin because they provoked her and they rose to the occasion. Ginny shall wake in two hours. I bid all of you good day..."  
He stood, turned to leave, but, turned around, as if just remembering something. His eyes were twinkling.  
"Oh, yes. Gryffindor beat Slytherin. You got fifty points to your house. Harry, good job on chatching the snitch... and the first three minutes into the game!"  
The wise man turned to talk to Severus Snape about the house points.  
"That puts Gryffindor in the lead, then." Ron said, for the VERY first time, sounding unexited about this.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
*****************************************************************  
Ginny did indeed wake up  
two hours later. It was a joyous event. Ron  
hugged her and congradgulated her on  
"Finally putting that git in his  
place." In his own words.  
We had a bit of a party   
there, and Ginny, having had her black  
eye and broken leg and arm mended,  
got up and walked around.  
Today she went into the castle  
and people are looking at her with a new respect.  
I and Artimis are a rumored "Couple" now.  
I guess everything is okay for right now.  
But some Slytherins have made a show out of me  
talking in my sleep but I don't care.  
Penelope stole my old Journal, and that's why  
I am writing in this new book.  
I turned my old copy of "1st Year Transfiguration" into a new and way bigger  
journal. Penelope must have handed the journal to the Slytherins  
because they are now reading large excerpts of my journal outloud to  
roars of laughter.  
I am going up to the tower more often now.  
But I have to be very careful not to drop into sleep like I did last time.  
I must go to sleep now.  
'Night.  
*****************************************************************  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
He stuffed the book under his matress and drifted of into sleep. 


	11. (A new continuation story! Whoo!)

(O-kay... the name of the continuation story for this one is.....*Drumroll*....   
The Journal of Virginia W. (Vol. 2 in HP Journals)! A Harry one might be up soon, too...) 


End file.
